An ultrasonic camera has been developed with sufficient resolution, sensitivity, and convenience of operation for use in a variety of diagnostic applications. On the basis of clinical use at the Palo Alto V.A. Hospital a number of areas for improvement have been identified and these improvements are being incorporated into the clinical camera. In addition, research and development into the fundamental processes of ultrasonic image generation have been undertaken with a view toward unambiguous interpretation of clinical images. This work will result in expanded usefulness of focused ultrasonic imaging in clinical medicine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Biomedical Imaging with the SRI Ultrasonic Camera" Suarez, J.R., Marich, K.W., Holzemer, J.F., Taenzer, J., and Green, P.S., Acoustical Holography, Vol. 6, N. Booth, ed., Plenum Press, (1975). "Real-Time Imaging with a New Ultrasonic Camera: Part II, Preliminary Studies in Normal Adults" Zatz, L.M., Marich, K.W., Green, P.S., Lipton, M.H., Saurez, J.R., and Macovski, A., J. Clin. Ultrasound, Vol. 3, No. 1, (1975).